Programm Openit
Ithumb|154pxdeen für die Open Ecology Economy Fair? (1) Was kann es auf der OEEF alles geben und wie kommt es dort hin? Wie kann sie aussehen? Ideen und Aufgaben. (2) Ich denke, die OEEF sollte keine Messe sein, zu der Aussteller hinkommen, ihre Stände aufbauen, sich gegenseitig etwas zeigen und dann wieder verschwinden und bei all dem den Platz nur als austauschbare und beliebige Ausstellerfläche benutzen. Nein. Der Platz der OEEF sollte im Zentrum stehen. Es sollte darum gehen, sich nicht nur in ihm sondern auch mit ihm zu vernetzen, darin zu experimentieren, sich damit zu verbinden, d.h. gemeinsam eine ökologische und ökonomisch nachhaltige Zukunft darin auszuprobieren und einzurichten. „Proof of Concept“. Nachhaltig ist, was bleibt. thumb|124px(3) Mit dieser Matrix/Tabelle mit 3x3 Feldern kann man sich das vielleicht leichter vorstellen bzw. die Erfindung der OEEF gestalten. Sie hat ein Zentrum namens „Open City“. Das besteht aus Fragen. Wie sehen in einer ökologischen und ökonomisch nachhaltigen Stadt der Zukunft Verkehr, Gemeinschaft, Ressourcengebrauch und -fluss, Konsum, Arbeit usw. aus? Zu diesen Fragen soll der Stadtraum durch die OEEF zu einem offenen Schau- und Experimentierraum verwandelt werden. thumb|124px(4) In den Außenbereichen der Matrix stehen mögliche Beitragsarten für die OEEF. Das sind: *FÜHRUNGEN: Was wissen wir über die Stadt z.B. über Natur, Infrastruktur, Kiezleben etc. *Ein MAKERLAB: Offene Arbeitsplätze, Open Design, Offene Reparierwerkstätten etc. *INSTITUTIONEN & MENSCHEN VOR ORT Zeigen sich, nehmen Teil, entwickeln mit, sind eingebunden *WORKSHOPS, VORTRÄGE, DISKUSSIONEN, VORFÜHRUNGEN: Mitgebrachtes Wissen teilen und gemeinsam weiterentwickeln. *STÄNDE: Nachhaltige Produkte, Ideen, Dienstleistungen etc. *INSTALLATIONEN, AUSSTELLUNGEN, AKTIONEN: z.B. Kunst zu OEEF Fragen, Urban Games etc. *FOOD Gemeinsam essen ist schön und wichtig. *+ ? thumb|124px|Ideen & Aufgaben, Ideen für Bereiche entstehen.(5) Wie macht man daraus eine Idee für einen konkreten Programmpunkt? Man geht vom Open City Zentrum aus in eines der Außenfelder und nimmt eine Open City Frage dorthin mit. Z.B. „Welche Produkte werden wir konsumieren?“ in das Feld „Stände“. Als Idee kommt dann z.B. die nachhaltige Hybridwindel „Purapur“. Sie könnte doch einen Stand hier haben. Zu dieser Idee gehört eine Aufgabe. Wer schreibt Purapur mal an? Wie und wo den Stand einrichten? Das kann so mit allen Bereichen funktionieren. Mit den Open City Fragen fallen einem Initiativen und Aktionen ein, die man dann ansprechen, einrichten oder organisieren kann. (6) Aber hier muss man nicht stehenbleiben. Die Frage ist, wie kann man die Idee(n) so entwickeln, das sie und damit die OEEF zu einem offenen Experiment wird? thumb|124px|open & hack it! Man versucht die Idee „aufzuweichen“, dass heißt so zu erweitern, dass sie nicht mehr nur in einen Bereich sondern in mehrere passt. Wieso nur einen Stand zur Purapur Windel machen? Warum nicht auch einen Workshop, indem man gleich beibringt, wie man die Windel benutzt. Oder die Herstellung und Entwicklung im offenen Makerlab zeigen? Im OEEF Gebiet gibt es Kitas und Babyläden, kann man den Workshop und den Windelstand dort machen, dort gibt es auch gleich ein Publikum? Open it and connect it to the place! Ein anderes Beispiel. Essen. Man kennt vielleicht jemanden, der besonders nachhaltig z.B. regional kocht? Er kann einen Stand haben auf der OEEF. Vielleicht kann er aber auch seine Kochkunst in einem Restaurants im Gebiet anbieten, dort kochen oder den Köchen etwas beibringen für die OEEF – mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten? Vielleicht kann dies auch offen und transparent geschehen als Makerlab. Hack the City! Damit ein Programmpunkt gut und wertvoll ist, muss man ihn nicht in dieser Art entwickeln. Wenn dies aber mit einigen Programmpunkten gelingt, wird die OEEF nachhaltiger und interessanter. Offenheit steht für Partizipation. Die offene ökologische Stadt der Zukunft ist neu und anders vernetzt. Wie können wir das hier ausprobieren? Tabelle in groß 'Programmpunkte' Helft uns Beiträge für die einzelnen Bereiche zu entwickeln. ° Wir machen offene Vorbereitungstreffen zur OEEF in Berlin. Zu jedem Programmbereich hier gibt es vielleicht ein einzelnes Treffen. So füllen wir das hier auf. Aber bitte gebt Hinweise auf dieser Seite (Kommentare), so dass sie schon vorher voll wird. Danke. Termine für die Vorbereitungstreffen stehen im Kalender. Kommt vorbei. 'Workshops, Vorträge, Diskussionen, Vorführungen' Mitgebrachtes Wissen teilen und gemeinsam weiterentwickeln. 'Ideen' *Im Kalender stehen schon einige Workshops *Ideen? Wen kann man ansprechen? Schreibt uns Hinweise via Mail oder in die Kommentare. 'Aufgaben' Macht Leute, die interessantes zu zeigen haben, aufmerksam auf die OEEF. Oder wenn ihr selbst etwas beizutragen habt, schreibt es in den Kalender oder via Mail an ooewi.mail@googlemail.com 'Open Maker Lab' full|right|335 pxWas ist ein Makerlab? Siehe das Video rechts / auf Vimeo. Hier gibt es einen Text. Ein Makerlab ist eine offene Werkstatt – Menschen können sich gegenseitig beim Gestalten, Entwickeln, Reparieren, Produzieren beobachten, sich darüber austauschen und voneinander lernen. Open Things! 'Ideen' *Wenn spricht man an? Wer kommt vorbei? Vorschläge in die Kommentare oder via Mail an uns. Oder kommt auf die Vorbereitungstreffen (Kalender) 'Aufgaben' Macht Leute, die interessantes zu zeigen haben, aufmerksam auf die OEEF. Zeigt uns, was ihr macht. Richtet einen offenen Arbeitsplatz ein. 'Installationen, Ausstellungen, Aktionen' Objekte, Aktionen, Vorführungen, Ausstellungen... positiv oder kritisch zu den Ideen der OEEF. 'Ideen' *PUBLISH-YOUR-WASTE: Bars, Läden, Betriebe und auch Haushalte im Gebiet stellen Teile ihres (Industrie-)mülls aus auf der Straße – offen und wertvoll präsentiert (mit einer besonderen Präsentationsidee). *CONTAINER GAME – Urban Game rings ums Containern. Zwei Mannschaften treten gegen einander an und retten Ressourcen (z.B. um Hilfe rufende Annanasse) aus Containern wie Mario die Prinzessin Peach aus den Fängen von Browser befreit... bald mehr. *OPEN SOURCE ECOLOGY TRAKTOR – Gibt es einen oder etwas anderes in der Nähe von Berlin, was man hier zeigen könnte? *KURATIERTE KUNSTAUSSTELLUNG Kunst, die Themen der Konferenz reflektiert, überall verteilt im Gebiet, wäre wunderbar. Vielleicht findet sich eine Kuratorin oder ein Kurator dafür? Sie/Er könnte geeignete Künstler suchen und Orte für sie zum ausstellen. Die Ausstellung kann verschiedene Orte im Gebiet zugleich bespielen, draußen wie drinnen, Galerie- und Atelierräume wie auch Läden und Bars? Die Ausstellung kann autark funktionieren mit Extra Name-, Web- oder Wikiseite und eigenem Programm. Sie könnte am OEEF Wochenende öffnen und länger gehen. *KINO: Filme und Videos unter freien Lizenzen zu zur OEEF passenden Themen. Vielleicht in einem der Kinos im OEEF Gebiet oder einer Bar oder bei wem zu Hause? 'Aufgaben' *KURATOR/IN: Wer hat Lust als Kuratorin oder Kurator eine solche Ausstellung (oder eine Teilausstellung) zu gestalten? Wer hat Lust Kunst hier auszustellen? *KINO: Postet uns Ideen für Filme, die man zeigen könnte. Wer hat Lust, einen Ort für das Kino zu suchen, das Kino zu organisieren? 'OPEN CITY' thumb|300pxHier geht es um Fragen und interessante Ideen über die offene, ökologische und ökonomisch nachhaltige Stadt der Zukunft. Sie geben Ideen für Programmbeiträge. Die Liste ist offen und noch nicht sonderlich entwickelt. Schickt uns Fragen, Artikel, Bilder etc. oder postet sie unten in den Kommentaren. Ihr könnt sie auch auf der Facebookseite der OEEF posten. In was für einer Zukunft wollt ihr leben? 'Fragen' *Wie sieht Verkehr ... *... Gemeinschaft und Nachbarschaft ... *... Ressourcengebrauch und Ressourcenteilen ... *... Produkte und Konsum ... *... Arbeit und Freizeit .... in ökologischen und ökonomisch nachhaltigen (Stadt) der Zukunft aus? *Wie werden wir uns mit der biologischen Umwelt und Natur in der Stadt der Zukunft verbinden (Stadtnatur, Urban Gardening etc.)? *Wo gibt es „offene“ Lebensmittel? Woher bekommen wir unsere Lebensmittel? Wie sparen und teilen wir? 'Stadt: Kultur- & Naturraumführungen' thumb|300pxWenn ökologische Wirtschaft besser mit der natürlichen Umwelt interagiert und ökonomische Vorgänge sensibel darauf anpasst und neu koordiniert, gilt es, all das überhaupt erst einmal kennenzulernen. Der Stadtraum muss transparent gemacht werden, die verschiedenen ökologischen und ökonomischen Dynamiken darin ans Licht geholt, damit wir sie neu und offen in die Hand nehmen können. Expertenführungen vor Ort sind ein guter Weg dorthin. Möglichkeiten wären z.B.: *ORNITOLOGIE: Eine Vogelwanderung *STADTNATUR: Eine Führung zu den Obstbäumen im Gebiet mit Informationen zur Obstbaumpflege, ein Stadtnaturexperte/eine Stadtnaturexpertin zeigen, was man essen kann und wie die Dinge ökologisch interagieren, Stadt macht Satt, oder das Kiezwandler Obstbaumprojekt oder ähnliche Projekte. *OFFENE TÜREN: Betriebe im Gebiet könnten sich öffnen und eine Führung anbieten *GEOMESSUNGEN: Jemand macht einen Workshop zur Wasserqualität am Engelbecken, nimmt Messungen vor etc. *UVM. Was ist zu tun? Wer kommt in Frage? Wer hat Lust eine Führung zu veranstalten? Wer hat Lust jemanden passenden zu finden, ihm von er OEEF zu erzählen und für eine Führung zu gewinnen? 'OPEN FOOD AREA: Kantine' Wo man gemeinsam isst. Natürlich. Aber wie macht man das passend für die OEEF? Vielleicht kann man auf dem Oranienplatz eine Koch- und Esslandschaft einrichten. Manches davon offen strukturiert wie ein Makerlab. Rezepte sind transparent, werden gemeinsam entwickelt und gekocht und jethumb|300pxder kann dabei zugucken. Man weiß auch, woher die Zutaten stammen? Soetwas könnte auch in Workshopformaten organisiert sein mit Themen wie z.B. Waste Free Cooking. Vielleicht hat jemand Lust, eine offene Kochshow zu machen? CSAs aus Berlin stellen sich und ihre Erzeugnisse vor und kochen damit? Open Food sollte natürlich eine Rolle spielen und großartige Projekte/Projekte wie z.B. das Open Source Bier Mier. Was ist zu tun? Habt ihr Lust etwas in der Art zu machen? Dann tragt euch ein in die OPEN FOOD AREA im Kalender. Noch eine Idee: Als Zutaten nur weggeworfene Lebensmittel nutzen, vllt beim Bioladen fragen, ob sie einem ihre nicht mehr verkaufbare Ware geben möchten. Oder: 'Aussteller: Initiativen & Produkte' Es sollte auf der OEEF natürlich auch ein „traditionelles“ Ausstellerfeld geben, Stände von Initiativen, mit ökologischen Produkten und von Unternehmen sie wie z.B. auf dem Umweltfestival Berlin. Gerade produzierende Unternehmen wären großartig für eine Anbindung an die „Realwirtschaft“, echte Unternehmen in Austausch bringen mit Openness und Open Source auf der OEEF. Die Frage ist nur, wo stellt man sie hin und wie stellt man das an? Die meisten wird man wohl kaum für „Guerilla Conferencing“ gewinnen können. Man braucht hierfür wahrscheinlich eine ordentlich angemeldete und rechtlich abgesicherte Veranstaltung. Vielleicht an einem bestimmten Ort? So erhält man eventuell eine Anzahl fester Plätze, die man dathumb|300pxnn vergeben und auch kuratieren kann. Eine gute Lösung ist uns hierfür noch nicht eingefallen. Findet man hier eine rechtlich einfache Lösung? Im Sinne des Guerilla Conferencing? Was ist zu tun? Wo stellt man diese Stände hin? Wer hat eine Idee, wie man das organisieren kann? Wer hat Lust, das zu organisieren? Wen spricht man an als Aussteller? Hilfe 'Filme: Kino' Kino mit Creative Commons oder Public Domain Filmen. Vorzugsweise mit Ökologie oder Wirtschaftsthemen. Irgendwo an einem geeigneten Platz (eine Bar oder ein Ausstellungsraum ein großes Wohnzimmer) kann man einen Beamer aufstellen und diese Filme zeigen? Was ist zu tun? Hat jemand Lust, eine Liste mit geeigneten Filmen zusammenzusuchen? Vorschläge (mit Downloadhinweis) sind gerne gesehen. Wer hat Lust, das Kino zu veranstalten. Ps. Im OEEF Gebiet gibt es ein richtiges Kino das Babylon in der Dresdner Straße. 'Institutionen vor Ort ' thumb|300pxEs gibt eine Vielzahl verschiedenster Institutionen vor Ort. Wie gewinnt man sie, sich an der OEEF zu beteiligen? Das heißt nicht unbedingt, dass man sie nur nach Ressourcen fragt sondern: Können die Institutionen z.B. etwas veranstalten, was spezifisch mit ihnen zu tun hat? Bazon Brocks Denkerei könnte z.B. einen Vortragsabend mit kritischen Gedanken zur Nachhaltigkeitsbewegung oder ihrer Ästhetik machen ... Es gibt so viele Institutionen auf dem Geländer der OEEF. Jede könnte irgendwie anders sich dem Thema zuwenden. Was ist zu tun? 'Herumgehen, die Institutionen über die OEEF informieren und sie fragen, ob sie teilhaben möchten. Gemeinsam mit ihnen überlegen, was das sein könnte. ''Ps. Vielleicht besonders interessant hierfür ist das Flüchtlingscamp, welches gerade auf dem Oranienplatz ist. Wenn es im September 2013 noch da ist, wie bindet man es ein? Kann man Ressourcen des Flüchtlingscamps sichtbar machen? Wie bindet man es in die Umgebung ein? Mit welchen Beziehungen? Synergien? +''' Was fehlt? thumb|300pxIdeen und Vorschläge z.B. in die Kommentare schreiben. Lars Zimmermann (Diskussion) 17:13, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie:OEEF